Up And At 'Em
by Get0uttaMaYard
Summary: It's just a natural morning in Smallville that I'm sure has the potential to become very strange. Obviously I don't own the characters, but I thought I'd clear that up anyway. :p


Up And At 'Em!

_'What is this guy's problem? He asked me- no- made me promise him to meet here. He should've been here thirty minutes ago!' _Chloe Sullivan was very agitated this morning. It was six-thirty , and without her heavenly coffee fix, she might as well have had green skin, clad in a black dress, flying around wickedly on a broom. Obviously she was not in the mood for joking around. Unfortunately her friend, Pete Ross, was. He was too busy giving her a recap on the latest _Mad-tv_ episode to even realize that Chloe was about to blow steam out of her ears. You see, it was really cold outside, to the point of being bizarre. It was May after all, and Kansas Mays are sweltering to say the least.

Especially on the countryside, where Smallville High was laid to nestle in a medium-sized neighborhood. '_I could have been at home right now dreaming about Keanu Reeves saving me from an explosive bus!'_ She fell out of her inner contemplations when Pete described a funny joke about the school's lunch that she couldn't help but laugh at, no matter how exhausted she felt. Pete had that magical effect on Chloe, always easing her out of whatever grief she was in through his charming sense of humor. It's no wonder why they were such good buddies. She was a little annoyed with him though. She smelled coffee on his breath, and was inwardly mad at him for not bringing her a cup, especially after she let him borrow her notes for an exam they were preparing for, but that was another story.

They both were there at Smallville High for a supposedly important reason, their friend, Clark Kent, wanted to meet them early for what he _pressed_ as an urgent matter. As much as the thought of getting up early was entirely dreadful to her, the journalistic intrigue in her was peaked to capacity. To Chloe's irritation, Clark was late to his own meeting. Slowly shaking her head, she was mentally scripting the verbal butt kicking she was going to give him... if she could keep from falling asleep against the wall that is...

At the Kent house, the kitchen was silent, save for the slumbering breathing of Clark. Previously, he had dragged himself out of bed, got ready, and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee for his two friends, and himself. Whilst waiting for it to brew, he nodded off. Johnathan Kent walked in the house to see his son, he so often called 'Sleepy Head' in the morning, snoozing on the counter as the coffee pot went Ding to declare its readiness. Deciding to have a little fun with Clark, Johnathan slammed his hands on the countertop adding a, "GOOD MORNING, CLARK!" to his motion. Sending Clark to jolt upward, Johnathan felt satisfied with his action. He waited for Clark to get himself situated.

Clark never got up earlier than eight on a school day, so his father was curious as to what brought this on. "Gah! What the-, dad why'd you- what time is it?" Laughing, Johnathan said, "It's six thirty, son, why are you up so-" Clark cut him off . "Oh jeeze.. Aww man.. I gotta go, dad ; I'm in a rush! I gotta meet Chloe and Pete at school!" With that, Clark super sped pouring the coffee into disposable cups, grabbed his backpack, and sped out of the house. Johnathan was left there slightly confused and chuckling.

"Pete, I told you that Mrs. James's house is _not_ haunted, she's just senile!" Pete retorted, " Yeah, because you are the see-all-know-all of all things supernatural in Smallville." Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Pete, she called the cops on her own grandson! She thought he was a rapist!" "Heh," Pete chuckled, "Well... maybe she's a little _out there, _but what if her house is really a meeting place for Casper the unfriendly ghost?" Chloe opened her mouth to respond just as Clark came running towards them across basketball court.

"Hey guys! I know I'm late, but I come bearing gifts." Chloe's mood took a turn for the better when she saw Clark holding a bag that smelled like coffee. "Oh finally. I thought you got lost or something." Pete said. Chloe didn't say anything. She just stared at the bag, ignoring the two boys entirely. Whatever the green-eyed boy wanted could wait until after her coffee was had. Clark started chatting with Pete a little, and he noticed that Chloe still had her eyes on that bag. He lifted the bag up, and her eyes followed. He held it to the left, and her eyes followed again. This went on for about five minutes, with Pete watching and getting weirded out. "Clark, just give her the dang coffee. I'm freezing my nuts off here!"

He didn't get a chance to hand anything to her because Chloe had already snatched the bag out of Clark's hand, and started running towards a picnic table. She sat down and drank to her heart's content, perking up with each sip. Apparently she ran a good distance away, because she could hear Pete's voice yell faintly about one of the cups being his. She sat there drinking away, giggling in satisfaction. "Man, that girl is weird in the morning. Eh, Clark?" Pete asked as both him and Clark walked towards Chloe. Yep, but compared to what I have to tell you guys, Chloe's morning attitude will seem like the most normal thing in the world...

End


End file.
